


i'm that flight that you get on

by LittleMissInsomniac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and humor, hale sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissInsomniac/pseuds/LittleMissInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The airport is taking forever to get the luggage down to baggage claim, Stiles takes the chance to check out the hot guy from 10F, and together they listen as said hot guy's sisters argue. Fun times all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm that flight that you get on

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been plaguing me for days and I'm finally getting it out of my system<3 
> 
> (Because the airport is the best setting. The BEST.)
> 
> Unbeta'd, checking through it myself slowly but steadily so please excuse embarrassing errors.

Stiles was just ready to go home, damnit. The flight had lasted forever (he refused to believe it'd only been six hours), and he felt like he hadn't seen his dad or Scott in _ages_. He loved college, and he loved New York City, but he was in tragic need of this break, okay? Which of course meant that there were 'technical difficulties' occurring while they were trying to bring the luggage down to baggage claim. Typical. 

He wasn't the only one, though. By the looks of it, the whole flight was in varying states of 200% done and still high off of caffeine. A nice, friendly atmosphere had developed around the empty baggage claim, some nice 'man, doesn't this suck?' mingling going on, and Stiles was only a little bit giddy to see the wickedly hot guy from 10F hanging out near to a pair of arguing girls. (Okay, he was a lot giddy. The guy was just too hot to bear, _and_ he looked adorable while sleeping. Stiles refused to be judged.)

For a moment, he debated whether or not he was going to do anything about it, because seriously, this guy was ridiculously out of his league, and also, those girls looked terrifying. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk his personal safety by getting closer to their fight just to get a closer look-- oh, who was he kidding? That face was just too good to resist, scary females be damned. It'd be a glorious death (especially if he happened to fall into that hot piece of ass on his way down; he might not mind dying if it meant all up closer and personal with that). 

"Well, this blows," he said casually in greeting as he ambled up beside Airplane Hottie (the fashionably shortened version of the King of Being the Hottest Hottie on this Aiplane Award that Stiles had graciously bestowed upon him in the waiting room). He tried to pull off a cool vibe about the whole thing despite the slight pick up in his heartbeat, and if the way A.H. gave him a small, amused smile was any indication, he managed it quite successfully. Four for you, Stilinski. 

"Tell me about it," A.H. laughed softly, casting a brief glance at the girls as they went on yelling passionately at one another. They were both talking at once, making it hard to hear what they were even bickering about, but Stiles' confusion must have looked pretty obvious because a moment later the guy laughed again and explained a bit sheepishly, "My sisters. Apparently yelling at one another is more exciting than seeing their brother for the first time in months, right?"

Stiles laughed with him at that, feeling a rush of appreciation for whatever god had deemed it fitting to give one so hot a nice sense of humor too. It'd been a great call, really. "Do I even want to know what they're yelling about?" he asked with a hint of a playful grin, casting another glance up at A.H. to find him smiling back. God, it was a great smile. Stiles sort of wanted to sit on it. 

"They're fighting over who I'm going to stay with," Prince Please Fuck Me Laugh (he was just racking up those titles today, wasn't he?) said with a quirk of an amused smile, and now he looked more than a little bashful about it. And it was-- it was devastatingly attractive. "They do this every time I visit, even though we all just end up staying at the family's house while I'm here anyway. I mean, Cora actually still lives there anyway, so it's just ridiculous."

Stiles let out another laugh as that embarrassed little flush disappeared under an exasperated eye roll, and cast another curious glance at the girls. Yeah, he could see the resemblance there; they both had that dark hair and were outrageously attractive, if in a vaguely intimidating fashion. They even had the light hazel eyes, but Stiles noted with some biased loyalty to A.H. that neither had eyes quite as stellar as their brother. (Not that he was choosing favorites or anything.) The shorter of the two was leaning up just the slightest bit to thrust into her sister's face, hilariously, and after a moment Stiles asked, "Cora's the younger?"

"Yeah," A.H. confirmed with another slight smile, his gaze sliding back to them too, but neither had clued into the fact that they had an audience yet. Stiles caught sniplets of something about pies, and for a moment had to consider what _that_ was all about, before A.H. was adding, "And Laura's our older sister. Cora's just the baby, so you'd think she'd get shut down immediately, but apparently _I'm_ the only one who gets the silent treatment for disobeying her superiority." He rolled his eyes at that, glancing at Stiles again with a grin. 

"You poor thing," Stiles teased with an answering grin, "Only child here, so, you know, never had to deal with the sibling woes. I've got my best friend Scott, though, who might as well be my brother - not that I ever had to live with him or anything." He grinned and added belatedly, "Oh, hey - I'm Stiles, by the way. And yeah, it's a nickname."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Derek," A.H. (Derek, and what a nice name, Jesus) laughed, smiling sheepishly at him, "Sorry, should have opened with that. Anyway, yeah, I've always grown up with a big family, so I have to admit that I'm pretty jealous. I mean, it'd be weird not having my sisters and cousins and all that, but sometimes-" He paused, glanced at the girls (who were still fighting), and rolled his eyes with a pointed but amused smirk. 

Stiles was trying hard not to find it unbearably cute that he'd apologized twice (he was failing), and couldn't help but picture Derek covered with a bunch of little kids. The image was literally enough to kill his fragile heart, but before he could say anything else, the girls were escalating in volume to the extent that they could hear them clearly now. 

"You didn't handle the gay thing nearly as well as I did!" Cora yelled, as if this was what would be her triumph, but Laura merely made an indignant noise and shrieked in response, "He wasn't making out with _your_ best friend! And it was a _bi thing_ , okay-"

Thankfully, some pointed shushing from a cluster nearby had them quieting their argument once more, but Derek looked _mortified_. Stiles would have felt bad if he weren't so thrilled with this information, and he found himself snorting with laughter as he shared (finding it only fair), "Oh, dude, no way. This one time, in high school, we were playing spin the bottle and I kissed best friend's boyfriend before she started dating him. That was the time I realized I was bi, and she was pissed, too. It was hilarious. She still swears I broke the bro code."

Derek had gone from the world ending to grinning with that admission alone, and Stiles was only preening a little bit, okay, but he was _definitely_ enjoying that laugh. "I didn't even _mean_ to kiss Laura's friend, it was just a great product of- literally, okay, I honestly _tripped_ over this stupid cord and all of a sudden Laura hated me for a month for 'making out' with Isaac on accident. I mean, I didn't have to worry about coming out after out after that, though." Derek grinned cheekily at him, and Stiles laughed back, ridiculously endeared by the story. 

"Laura and Lydia should never ever meet," he decided after he caught his breath, shooting Derek a sideways smile that was immediately answered, before he paused to consider curiously. "Hey, where are you guys from, anyway? I'm headed to Beacon Hills from here, but, I mean, it's just this itty bitty little speck-" He stopped, because Derek was staring at him and practically beaming, which, what? 

"No way! We're from Beacon Hills, too," Derek said eagerly, grinning that bright-eyed grin again, and how did Stiles ever find this guy too intimidating to talk to? And how had he missed this gorgeous entity in little old Beacon Hills? Derek must have seen the question rising, because he started explaining with a smile, "The girls and I lived in New York City with our uncle for years, but Laura just came back after getting her degree a year ago, and Cora came with her for her senior year-"

"Oh my god, Derek _Hale_!" Stiles broke in when it finally occurred to him where he'd heard all three of those names before, and Derek was nodding with a smile as he plowed on, "Oh, dude, no way! My dad - he's the Sheriff, by the way - is totally like buddies with your mom. They and Melissa McCall - she's a nurse at the hospital, I think you knew her when you were younger? Scott's mom too, actually, but- anyway! Yeah, those three had like a PTA conspiracy where they kept trying to take down the douchebag parents in the voting. There was this huge parenting war when I was a senior, and Jackson's dad kept getting pissed and trying to argue that your mom didn't even have kids at the school any more. It was hilarious." Stiles grinned, out of breath a bit, and Derek was laughing.

"I think I heard about that a bit, actually. Oh, jeez, I can't believe - the Sheriff, I mean, your dad tried to talk me into becoming a deputy when I was still in high school. You're - what, like, a freshman or sophomore? Yeah, I must have been a few years ahead of you, but there was this one whole month once right before graduation where he had the whole station in on the convert Derek Hale plot," Derek laughed, and holy shit, Stiles actually remembered that. 

"Dude, this is insane," Stiles laughed, because now that he thought about it he had actually probably seen a few of Derek's games at the high school back in the day, "I mean, we could have met at, like, any point back home. I can't believe we haven't yet, honestly. This is hilarious."

"Yeah," Derek agreed with a soft smile, and-

"I gave him my car! If that's not true love, then I don't know what is!" Laura shouted, their voices skyrocketing suddenly, and a quick glance around said that a) the bags still weren't here and b) it looked like the girls were actually drawing a bit of an extremely amused crowd. Stiles was outrageously amused that they were _still_ going on about who got their brother over the break, honestly.

"What?! You're the older sibling, you get the unfair advantage of _having_ a car before I could even drive!" Cora yelled back, and Derek aimed an exasperated look up at the ceiling as if it might save him from whatever embarrassment he was feeling right about now. 

"Aww, it's cute," Stiles teased, and Derek actually snorted at that, "What kind of car was it, anyway?" He was curious, because he happened to know that the Hales back in Beacon Hills had delicious taste in cars. He could picture Derek in that sleek Porsche Laura drove now, and _damn_. 

"Black Camaro," Derek said with a small, fond smile, and Stiles felt his mouth go dry not only because what a great look on him but _good god what a hot car_. This was too much for him; he was going to die of overexposure to all things Derek Hale.

"Dude," Stiles sighed out, whistling low and appreciative, which seemed to catch the girls' attention for once because they were both glancing at him. Stiles was already going, though, so there was no stopping it when he teased playfully, "If it weren't for the fact that I swear I heard one of those two say 'Derbear' earlier, I'm pretty sure that would be too much sexy to handle."

He didn't get the chance to feel embarrassed by the overshare, because _Derek_ was flushing and Laura was taking the opportunity to interrupt with a victorious, "HA! That car is _awesome_ , Cora, and Derek loves it, and I'm the favorite. Isn't that right, _Derek_?"

Cora shouted an outraged protest, but Derek was shaking his head and still looking faintly flustered (which was a huge confident boost for Stiles, Jesus, how was this guy real). "You know I love you both equally," Derek tried to placate them with, and added with a slight eye roll, "This is Stiles, by the way. Be nice and say hi, or I'll stop loving both of you. _And_ get Sheriff Stilinski to arrest you."

Both girls looked fairly unimpressed by the threat (which was apparently something they could agree on in this time of war), but Stiles got a chorus of 'hey' from the two of them before they were at one another's throats again. "What a hideous abuse of my father's power," Stiles hummed dryly, shooting Derek a sly grin of amusement that had the other guy grinning back. 

"Somehow I don't think you mind that much," Derek teased with a smile and a glance that lingered, and Stiles felt a flush of warmth that confirmed that yeah, he didn't mind one bit. Those eyes should be illegal, damnit. 

"Yeah, well, only for your car," he shot back with a playful smile, winking to add to the effect, and then they were both laughing. It was nice, and comfortable, and after a moment Stiles was commenting casually, "Hey, you know, I might just so happen to have an extra room." He arched a brow, feeling his stomach flutter slight with the nerves, but Derek was already grinning again. 

"Yeah?" he teased, and that was definitely a flirty tone, thank the lord, "Well, you know, if you're taking a cab-" a nod from Stiles confirmed that he was, and Derek smiled wider, "-then I just so happen to have an empty passenger's seat in that _sexy_ car." 

Stiles wasn't even embarrassed that Derek was clearly remembering that bit, because holy shit, life was perfect. "It's deal," he said with a grin, and Derek beamed, which- which was just perfect. He actually couldn't believe his luck, and he couldn't believe this glorious person existed (and _had_ existed right under his nose his whole life, Jesus). 

The look on the girls' faces when the bags finally came and Derek announced that he was staying with Stiles was the greatest thing in life ever, possibly. 

(No, actually, the greatest thing was spending a week hanging out with the Hales and their families; it was roadtripping back to the NYC with Derek in the Camaro, which he'd planned on doing only before; it was the kisses and the cuddles and the laughs and all of the amazing things that came with dating an amazing guy; it was moving in together after only two months because honestly, screw you, they were perfectly in love and knew it and didn't need to wait; it was getting to spend his life with Derek. 

But, especially, it was _that car_.)

(Jk, seriously, Der- Seriously just kidding, geez.)

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that didn't make it into this - Stiles is a sophomore at Columbia University and Derek is attending NYC.


End file.
